Final Smash Thanksgiving
by Circuit 347
Summary: The Corrins team up with Kirby and assemble a rag tag team of cooks to bring the joy of Thanksgiving to those that never had the joy of enjoying! However, things don't exactly go as planned...


Female Corrin was training in the cozy room she shared with Female Robin. She dealed multiple blows to a sand bag even as her arms ached. She HAD to win tomorrow's tournament! She was NOT gonna let Roy win their bet! She was NOT gonna babysit Bowser Jr!

She was about to deal another blow when Male Corrin swung her hardwood door open, and dashed in.

"There's this thing called KNOCKING, M.C!" Female Corrnin scolded. She set her sword to the side and put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes.

"Relax, we're practcially the same person, _Corrin_," Male Corrin said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I could've been naked!"

"But you weren't,"

"I could've been crying!"

"But you weren't,"

"I could've been scheming to perform an act of terrorism!"

M.C blinked at her rapidly as a bead of sweat traveled down his temple. "I _hope _you weren't!"

F. C went on. "Male, you should really be nore considerate!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" M.C said with palms up. He held out a book with a roasted turkey on the cover. "I found this Thanksgiving cook book in the kitchen. Quick question: what is Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, that's a holiday our world doesn't celebrate. It's where a bunch of family and friends get together and eat a huge feast and talk about what they're thankful for, hence the name Thanksgiving,"

M.C clasped his hands and his eyes lit up. "That sounds amazing! I can't wait!"

"Oh, Smash Manor doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving," F.C said.

"But _why? _" M.C whined.

"Because a good majority of the Smashers come from worlds that don't celebrate Thanksgiving, including Fire Emblem. A lot of the Smashers don't even know what Thanksgiving is,"

"That's CRAZY! Who could not know what Thanksgiving is?!"

F.C's jaw dropped in exasperation. "YOU didn't know what it is!"

"I don't think so," M.C replied ever as clueless. "Let's stop fooling around, Corrin! We need to spread the joy of Thanksgiving that the others never had the joy of enjoying!"

He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the bedroom, sending her with him on a spiraling quest...

* * *

Kirby was curled up on his pink beanbag, eating chillidogs that he just happened to "borrow" from a certain blue hedgehog without his permission. Poyo, it was so spicy! How could Sonic stand these? Still, it had a real zing to it. Kirby would probably eat it again.

Two certain dragon blooded humans stood in Kirby's open doorway.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

F.C smiled warmly. "Hey, Kirb. Mind helping us out?"

"Poyo!"

"Do you know about Thanksgiving?" M.C asked.

"Poyo!"

M.C turned to his female counterpart with a puzzled look. "What does poyo mean?"

"I'm a bit rusty on my Kirbenese, but I get the general idea," she replied with a thoughtful furrowed brow. "He wants to help us and does recognize Thanksgiving, although his world doesn't celebrate it,"

"I should've known. After all, it's _food_, "

Kirby smiled and hoped up with a loud thumb. "Poyo!"

"He says that we should call a Smash Meeting to discuss this with the Hands and the other Smashers," F.C translates. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good," M.C answered. He ruffled Kirby's head. "This is food, so you're the brains of this operation!"

"Poyo!"

* * *

Calling a meeting is just what the trio did the next day. The entire Smash roster was seated in an auditorium, whispering amonst themselves as Master Hand relayed daidaily announcements and Crazy Hand ran a PowerPoint from the back of the room.

"And Wario, for double parking your motorcycle in the garage, you are prohibited from your match with Lucas. Waluigi will take your place just this once,"

From where he sat next to Bowser at the end of the aisle, Wario slumped in his seat. It wasn't HIS fault that Samus's ship required two parking spots. He needed space.

"Now that we have our daily busts covered, Kirby and the Corrins have something they'd like to discuss," Master Hand went on.

_Moment of truth,_ F.C thought as she, M.C, and Kirby took the stage. She took the microphone, trying not to stutter from stage fright. "U-um... raise your hand if your home world celebrates Thanksgiving,"

Isabelle and Villager from Animal Cross raised their hands. The Belmonts did as well. So did Mario and his comrades, as well as Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers. Then after mulling it over Little Mac, ROB, the Mii fighters, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Bayonetta, Ken, and Ryu raised their hands as well. Everyone else stared blankly.

"Raise your hand if you know what Thanksgiving is," M.C said.

Other than those that already raised their hands, Pacman, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, Mega Man, Duck Hunt, and King Dedede raised their hands. Everyone else merely whispered questions and sent each other puzzled looks.

"This is sad," M.C whispered to Corrin. "This is worse than I thought,"

"Poyo," Kirby whimpered, tears upwelling in his little eyes. F.C nodded in agreement before turning back to the crowd.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated with friends and family. You eat plenty of turkey, stuffing, and other dishes in a feast with your loved ones. You relay what you're thankful for, whether it be a good house, family, or whatever. It's a truly beautiful holiday,"

Several Smashers looked up longingly, many of them having spent large amounts of time alone. Others shrugged it off. A few of the children and emotional Smashers even shed tears.

"We're going to hold a Thanksgiving feast here in Smash Manor," M.C announced. "But we can't do it alone cause Thanksgiving is tomorrow. If you can cook or have food to bring, please meet us in the kitchen after this meeting. We need as many cooks as possible cause there are more than seventy mouths to feed on a short notice. We also need people to set the table and clean. If every man, woman, animal, pokemon, robot, mercenary, Goddess, witch, monster, spy, racer, hedgehog, princess, mage, scientist, vampire killer, and 2D figure does their part, we can make this work! Who's with me?"

M.C was met with applause and cheering from the Smashers. Even Master Hand seemed to shed tears of joy, despite not having eyes.

* * *

Five people. Five. Freaking. People. That's all that bothered to show up.

Palutena showed up, claiming she could make vegtable soup even after a distasterous incident that caused intelligent veggies to overrun her palace. Pac Man came as well, being as passionate about food as Kirby. He was in charge of making powerberry pie.

Then there was the third food extraordinare: King Dedede. He was going to roast a duck, which was ironic for obvious reasons...

Then there was Wario. He came lugging a crock pot of pasta and a pack of garlic bread. If Wario had any part of this, the bathrooms would be out of order... for the next few years.

Both Inklings showed up with several boxes of _pizza, _of all things. The Corrins considered asking them to bring something else, but they needed all of the food they could get.

But not one person brought a turkey...

The cooking went underway with the occasional explosion or fire. No biggie. That was everyday life. It was when King Dedede pulled the duck from the Duckhunt duo out of a bag and held him above a steaming pot that things got awry. The poor duck, still alive, kicked and quacked with all it's might, which attracted the attention of Female Corrin.

"Dedede! We're not cooking fellow Smashers!" she scolded with the deadly finger wag.

"Get lost, Corrin," Dedede barked. "And while you're at it, buy some shoes!"

F.C recoiled as her "woke" side took over. "Don't be racist! Us dragon bloods find shoes detestable!"

Dedede rolled his eyes and lowered the poor squirming duck closer to the pot. F.C did the only thing she could do...

"**This ends here!**" she yelled in a booming voice. She plunged her sword into the earth and was engulfed in a blue swirling vortex. Her body morphed into that of a fierce white dragon.

As everyone else watched with agast expressions, F.C gasped and spat out another blue vortex and sent King Dedede flying into the nearby wall, dropping the duck and leaving a huge hole in said wall.

F.C knelt down and her body retured to it's human form. She was met with the angry glare of her male counter part. "Female Corrin!" he went on. "I thought we agreed to no final smashes in the kitchen!"

"Hey, I saved that duck's life!" F.C protested.

"You mean Dedede? Look at him!"

F.C looked over to see Dedede moaning in pain as he peeled himself off the ground. He was covered in bruises, his face was contorted in pain, and he was clutching his chest.

Palutena stepped away from her dish and helps Dedede out of the hole. "I'll take him to the infirmary," she slipped her arm under Dedede's arms. "Pac Man, watch my soup,"

"Gotcha, Paul!" the yellow ball saluted. He stepped into Palutena's place as the green haired Goddess walked off. The Smashers cooked for ten more minutes until an infuriated blue hedgehog stormed in.

"Where's Kirby?!" Sonic exclaimed, fists clenched and facial expression incensed.

As soon as Kirby caught a glimpse of the blue Smasher, he squeeked in fear and ducked under the counter. Obviously, karma was coming back to bite him.

Both Corrins exchanged confused looks as Sonic marched toward them. "I know he's here! It's _food_, after all. Where is he hiding?"

"Why, got a bone to pick with him?" M.C asked. "Look, if you wanna beat him up as Super Sonic, don't do it here. We already had _one _final smash incident that landed Dedede out of commission," he glared as F.C before nodding toward the wall. "When Master Hand sees that, he'll kill us! If you cause him to double kill us, I'll get you made an assist trophy faster than you can say chaos control!"

Sonic shrunk back a little before stomping his foot. "But Kirby deserves it! He stole my chilli dog!"

The Corrins looked at Kirby, whom was still under the counter. The pink eater merely used the saddest puppy eyes as possible. Sonic's eyes followed the Corrin's gazes and he was met with Kirby's fearful eyes. Finally, time for precious payback!

"**Super Sonic style!**" he shouted in a loud voice. The chaos emeralds surrounded him and he was immersed in a golden hue. He dashed about through the kitchen, not just battering Kirby but everyone else.

The only Smasher that Sonic spared was Pac Man, whom ducked out of the room and watched from the doorway aith a bucket of popcorn he'd secured from the fridge. As he popped some popcorn in his poppy mouth, he laughed and pointed as destruction tore up the kitchen and caused even more damage than Female Corrin did.

Then the idea hit him. If he got everyone mad enough to use their final smashes against each other, they'd be too tired to celebrate Thanksgiving and the food would be left for him and him only!

Sonic finally dissipated his super form and the chaos emeralds disappeared in thin air, leaving his fur to change back to it's normal blue shade. The kitchen was not only still wet from F.C's little outburst, but thanks to Sonic the silverware and appliances were strewn and broken, everyone was sore all over, and there were multiple new holes in the wall.

M.C pushed aside some debris that buried him in the attack and grabbed Sonic's quills, holding him above the ground. The hedgehog kicked and squirmed as the dragon blooded warrior carried him to the middle of the room so he could get a good look at the chaos he'd caused. Oops...

"Look what you've done!" M.C ranted angrily. "You'll pay for this!"

Sonic chuckled nervously as a bead of sweat traveled down his temple. "Corrin, Corrin, look. There's no need for a _third _final smash. How about I... I, uh... help out in the cooking? I can make chillidogs,"

M.C paused for a moment to consider the offer. "Deal,"

Suddenly, the fire alarm sounded and Palutena's soup boiled over, fire starting to sizzle under the pot.

"Crap!" Pac Man yelped. He ran back to the station and tried to blow out the flames. F.C grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"No! You're making it worse!" she chided. She looked over to Sonic. "Find a fire hydrant!"

"Got it!" Sonic acknowledged before taking his leave. As the blue hedgehog ran, he collided into Paultena, that just happened ato be returning.

"Ack!" she gasped as her bottom collided with the ground.

Sonic offered his hand and helped Palutena up. "Sorry. Do me a favor and... not look inside the kitchen!"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um... it's your birthday suprise!"

Palutena rolled her eyes. "My birthday isn't for another three months," she tried to wall past, but Sonic blocked her path. "Sonic! Let me through!"

"Trust me, you really should... be with Zelda and Peach! Doing... whatever girls like to do!" the hedgehog exclaimed.with a saleslady smile. Palutena mulled the proposal over. She had been working hard and Pac Man did take over. It wasn't like anyone would take notice if she slipped away for a few minutes... she did promise Pit that date...

"Hm... I guess that sounds good," she mused. "I'll be back in exactly thirty minutes," With that, she teleported elsewhere. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief and continued his search for a fire hydrant.

Back at the kitchen, the remaining cooks worked tirelessly to contain the fire until Sonic came back and sprayed the hydrant, engulfing Palutena's prized dish in white foam and steam.

"We're gonna have one angry Goddess," Wario blurted worriedly. He held out a pot of his prized spaghetti. "Luckily, I'm making enough garlic for everyone!" Behind his stove was a ceiling high stack of crock pots, filling the room in a garlicky aroma. He took a wad of garlic bread and stuffed it in his mouth. Moments after swallowing, he held his stomach and his face contorted into discomfort. "Well... here goes!"

"NO!!!" everyone else screamed desperately.

...

...

...

When Female Corrin opened her eyes, everyone else was passed out and Wario was eating his own spaghetti. Great. Just great. Her cooks were poisoned. She needed new recruits until they woke up.

* * *

The only thing she could think of doing was posting an ad on Facebook. An hour later, there was a knock at the front door. F.C opened it to be met by a black haired human with a black trench coat and a white mask. Oh, no... not him!

"Joker," she seethed. "Get out before I final smash you out!"

Joker chuckled and stepped past F.C to get inside, taking in the expansive living room with it's velvety couches and giant flat screen. "Aw, Corrin. Don't act like you didn't miss me,"

"I didn't," F.C deadpanned. "You're not welcome here,"

"That's not the holiday spirit, is it?" Joker said with open palms. He smirked flirtily. "I just came to help out... an old _friend_, "

"What happened between us is irrelevant,"

"If it were, would you be acting this way?"

Corrin growled lowly and clenched her fists. "Fine. You can cook, but you can't _talk _to me, _ask _about me, _touch_ me, _think _about me, or _breathe the same air_ as me! Got it?"

Joker held out his hand but them retracted it. "Oh yeah, I can't touch you,"

"You just talked to me!" F.C yelled.

Joker shrugged and walked deep within the mansion without another word. When he got to the kitchen, everyone was still passed out. Was THIS what Corrin did when she was mad? Killing people?

He shrugged it off and pulled out some milk, goat cheese, salt, and other spices for his homemade mac and cheess. Things were going swimmingly until Jigglypuff walked in, saw everyone passed out and eyed Joker suspiciously.

"Here," F.C said. She tossed Joker a pair of noise cancelling headphones.

"Thanks," Joker muttered. In response, F.C kicked him in between his legs. He yelped in pain and guarded his "area."

F.C turned back to her sushi dish, gaze stone cold. "No talking,"

They cooked in silence as Jigglypuff sang. F.C didn't fall asleep because she used to bunk with Jigglypuff; she was used to it. Jigglypuff paused as the passed out Smashers started to wake up. Wario was still in the corner, eating garlic and farting. F.C and Joker were standing side by side in silence, both with pained facial expressions.

"Yo, Pac Man," Sonic whispered. "When did Joker get here?"

Pac Man merely shrugged. "Let's just get back to work,"

The cooks each took their stations. For some reason, Palutena still wasn't back. But it didn't matter; it wasn't like she had a dish to come back to.

By eight o'clock that night, everyone was almost done. F.C and Joker still hadn't spoken. Wario had eaten half of his supply, but there was still enough. Pac Man had made multiple pies. Sonic had crafted a platter of chillidogs as promised. Joker had made mac and cheese. The Corrins had created a sushi dish. Kirby had made some sort of stew.

Everyone said goodnight and put their dishes in the fridge. Joker was about to leave when Pac Man approached him.

"Female Corrin's been talking about you," he informed.

Joker blinked in suprise. "Really? What did she say?"

"That she loves you,"

Joker blushed hard. Even after he cheated on her with Ichiko Ohya... she still had feelings?

Pac Man resisted the urge to grin evilly. If he kissed her, she'd beat him to a pulp!

"Oh..." Joker said dumbly. "I... gotta go,"

The man walked out with a dazed facial expression and Pac Man got to work. He shared a room with Kirby, so that was who he'd strike first. He slipped into Link's and Marth's room. Both heroes were sound asleep and presumably dreaming about beloved damsels in distress.

Pac grabbed the Master Sword from Link's nightstand and slipped out. Back in his own room, he took the famed sword and ran his knee through the blade, breaking it. He had to admit, it broke much easier than he thought it would, almost as if it were plastic... surely not!

He set the two pieces under Kirby's bed. That was one down. Yikes, poor Kirby. First Sonic was mad at him and now Link was gonna be. Unfortunately, Pac Man had no time for sympathy.

Next, he tip toed into Greninja's and Wii Fit Trainer's room and stole one of Wii Fit Trainer's soccer balls, placing it in Peach's and Daisy's room. Then he stole a jug of Simon's holy water and smuggled it into Donkey Kong's room.

Pac switched around the stuff of several other Smashers before his own exhasution claimed him and he was forced to retire to bed.

* * *

F.C woke up the next morning with a goofy grin and light heart. After getting ready for the day with basic hygiene, she walked down the stairs into the mess hall where the meal was going to be held. What she didn't expect to see was chaos incarnate...

The Smashers were yelling at each other and flinging the food that she labored tirelessly to prepare at each other! Some were wrestling each other, others were firing explosive projectiles and breaking tables. A few were even using smash moves.

In the back of the room, Pac Man was sitting on a bench with a smug look and an apple in his hand. F.C's internal alarms went off, causing her to storm over to him and slap the apple out of his hand.

"Hey!" the yellow bal exclaimed.

"Start explaining, Pac!" F.C ordered with hands on her hips.

Pac Man sighed and picked up his apple. "I... maaaaaaay have sparked a few feuds among the Smashers,"

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because then everyone would be too tired to eat and I'd have Thanksgiving to myself,"

F.C dropped Pac. He landed on the ground with a thud. "You're gonna go to the intercom and _fix this! _"

"Master Hand wouldn't let me," he pointed out. "Only he and Crazy are allowed to make announcements,"

"Then sneak in! It's not like YOU care about rules!"

Pac Man winced and held the sides of his head as if he actually had ears. "No need to yell, Corrin,"

With that, he walked out of the mess hall, one his own pies hitting his back as he went. Corrin scanned the crowd

Bayonetta was summoning Madama Butterfly's fists and pummeling Ness. Pit and Dark Pit were dualing, as were Little Mac and Incineroar. Samus somehow had fit her ship through the door (oh wait, there was a gaping hole in the ceiling) and was using her final smash. The Inklings were covering the wall in orange and blue paint just for the heck of it. Everyone else was simply attacking anything with a pulse.

F.C turned around to see Joker standing before her... with a boquet of roses.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Joker held out the flowers as an offering. "Another chance," he looked her in the eye, looking serious for the first time in years. "Corrin, Pac told me what you said about me. I don't deserve your love but I'll gladly accept it if you choose to give it to me,"

F.C took the roses from Joker's grasp ever so gently and took in their fresh smell. She was about to state her answer when the intercom whirled with static. Then Pac Man's voice.

"Um... is this thing on? Okay, I think it is," The sound of him clearing his throat caused everyone to wince momentarily. "Guys, this fighting is pointless. I moved around everyone's stuff and framed you guys so I could have all that great food to myself. It was selfish and I'm sorry. But listen... the mess hall may be destroyed but not our bonds. We're all weird, crazy, and have anger issues and that's what I love about you guys, to be honest! Everyday is so exciting, much more exciting than eating ghosts constantly. Truth is, you guys are my _family_ and I love you guys, even if I don't act like I do. That's what I'm thankful for,"

Everyone was silent, contemplating. Then Mario stood up.

"I'm thankful for me brother!"

Then Chrom

"I'm thankful for Google Chrom!"

Then Bayonetta.

"I'm thankful for the color black!"

More and more Smashers started shouting out answers until the entire mess hall was a loud discordant mix of thankfulness. F.C turned back to Joker, who was still watching her with waiting eyes.

"I'm thankful for you," he said. F.C smiled as a blush overtook her face.

She leaned forward... and kissed his right cheek. "And I'm thankful for comedic explosions,"

"Huh?"

Joker looked down one minute too late. A bob-bomb was at his feet. F.C formed dragon wings and propelled herself upwards as it exploded, sending Joker sprawling backwords. "Well played, Cor," his heart fluttered as she sent him a flirty smile and flew out the window to who knows where. "Well played,"

* * *

A/ N: I don't know of anyone else that ships Joker and Female Corrin so I'm assuming it is an original ship. Go Jokorrin!!

Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow fanfiction writers! Now go and eat some turkey!


End file.
